


They'll Have to Get Through Me

by icyvanity



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Beating, M/M, Rescue, it just isn't graphic, there is violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyvanity/pseuds/icyvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Moriyamas come knocking on the one day Andrew has therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'll Have to Get Through Me

**Author's Note:**

> #24: things you said with clenched fists

When the Moriyamas came for Neil, they did it quietly. Given, the main family had no real issues with him—he was performing exceptionally with the Foxes, keeping up his end of the bargain alongside Kevin. However, the branch family was as headstrong and antagonistic as their late _king_ , and sometimes even their lord couldn’t control them.

Neil Josten was no stranger to torture, and so he recognized the signs when two men cornered him in the locker room after practice one day. It was a Wednesday, the one day that Andrew could be counted out of suicides and laps and scrimmages with the rest of the team, exchanging them for hot chocolate and Bee’s new leather couch.

“Come with us,” the taller man said. Neil glanced toward his racquet, in its rack across the room with the others, but the other followed his eyes; he cuffed Neil on the head, before dragging him closer. “No funny business,” he growled.

The man put enough strength behind his punch that Neil had to blink away the blackness at the corners of his vision before he could walk. They shoved him and he stumbled forward, trying to breathe as the pain tried to bring him back to Baltimore. The men led him to a stairwell, then up and up and up. By the time they finally reached the roof, one man was panting.

He paused to wipe a bead of sweat off of his forehead before he pulled a gun from the holster under his arm. Neil stared the man down, even as he pressed the barrel to Neil’s forehead.

“On your _fucking_ knees,” he said, pulling the gun back just to slam it into Neil’s head. Neil staggered, straight into the other man, who shoved him down.

“Wouldn’t our lord be angry with you for damaging his investment?” Neil asked; that earned him another hit from the gun, this time against his temple. He fell sideways, catching himself on his hands before the other man pulled him back up, yanking Neil’s arms behind his back.

The man above him put the gun back in the holster with an eerie smile, “What our lord doesn’t know won’t hurt him. He was the one who decided to let you and that little goalkeeper bitch go when you killed his brother.”

“Actually—” was all Neil got out before the man slammed his fist into Neil’s cheek. He didn’t stop when he drew blood, but rather added kicking feet to the mix as well, steel toes sinking deep into Neil’s abdomen. The man behind Neil was the only reason he was still upright, bones aching, blood dripping from his nose, his lips, the cuts the man’s brass knuckles had scattered across his face.

Distantly, Neil heard a slam of metal against metal. The man in front of him paused, twisting around. The man holding Neil released him; Neil slumped over onto the blood-soaked concrete beside him. There were more people now, but far enough away they remained unrecognizable.

“ _You_ —” the taller man snarled, launching himself at one of the approaching figures. The sunlight reflecting off of the men and the white concrete hurt Neil’s eyes to the point that they fell shut. He could still hear them, the Moriyamas and the men who’d come to Neil’s aid, fighting and shouting.

He forced his eyes open again when it was quieter, but he could barely see past whoever was standing in front of him. Neil trailed his eyes up the body, with its defensive stance and clenched fists and black armbands; he breathed a sigh of relief. By the time he made it to the blonde hair, Neil already knew it was Andrew.

“You ever come near him again, I’ll carve you up and send you to Ichirou as a birthday present,” Andrew said, tone deathly calm.

“You _dare_ —”

“Yes, I dare. Though,” Andrew added, as though an afterthought, “I doubt he’ll let you live when he gets ahold of you. Your lord and I have something in common; we don’t like when others touch our things.”

Whoever Andrew had brought with him—security guards, Neil assumed—dragged the men away. When Neil heard the door shut, a softer clang of metals meeting, Andrew turned around, sinking to his knees beside Neil.

His hands were still curled into tight fists, shaking as they rested on his thighs. “Neil,” Andrew said quietly after a moment, “Can you hear me?”

Neil realized his eyes had fallen closed again and he struggled to open them again; he gazed up at Andrew through his lashes. He dragged one bloody hand across the pavement to rest in front of Andrew. Neil didn’t expect Andrew to do anything, especially not to take Neil’s hand in both of his own.

“I’m fine,” Neil mumbled. Andrew’s grip tightened.

“You’re an idiot,” he said, “coming up here with them. They could’ve killed you.”

“But they didn’t,” Neil pointed out helpfully. “And a gun to the head doesn’t really give me much bargaining power.”

“A gun to the head,” Andrew repeated flatly, making to rise. Neil held on to his hands, stopping him.

Andrew glared down at him as he spoke again, “They were just trying to scare me.”

“The next person who pulls a gun on you isn’t walking away,” Andrew said, a promise that Neil knew he would keep. Neil smiled, before grimacing at the pain that caused him. Andrew sighed, “Security said they would call Abby. Can you walk?”

Neil shrugged, wincing, “Help me up.”

He sucked in a breath as soon as Andrew helped him sit up, the pain in his ribs making it hard to even breathe. When Andrew stood, pulling him up as well, Neil’s legs shook so hard that Andrew sighed again. He leaned down, swinging Neil into his arms in one quick movement.

“Thanks,” Neil murmured.

“183%” Andrew replied.

**Author's Note:**

> [read on tumblr](http://lady-gryffindor.tumblr.com/post/143060125463/could-you-do-andriel-prompt-34-things-you-said)


End file.
